Gorosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus
by Ponysaur
Summary: Love smothers the residents of Monster Island on a kaiju-sized Valentine's day, and everyone was enjoying it. Well, all but one lonely Gorosaurus.


Match 19

Gorosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus

Love was in the air on Monster Island as Rodan and Anguirus finally found females of their spieces. Mothra flew into the sky with Battra. Zilla dug into the ground with his new girlfriend Komodithrax. Godzilla lived his new life with his new soulmate Earthtron. Truly, the monsters all agreed that this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

Well, all but one.

The giant allosaur Gorosaurus growled in rage, consumed with jealously of his friends with their soulmates. Just like Rodan, the blue dinosaur searched for another of his species for years, but luck was not friendly to him; and he gave up his search.

Gorosaurus growled as he walked away from Godzilla and the other monsters to find new territory so he can get away from all this Valentine cheer. The blue allosaur ventured deep into Monster Island, never seeing these parts before in his life. It was then he realized he was walking on the other side of the island. Maybe he could find a new spot to call home, and enjoy some peace for once. Apparently not, however, as a low groan caught his attention a few miles away. Gorosaurus turned his body to track down the creature that made the groan.

Gorosaurus poked his head between of some trees and looked around an open grass field, until he found the source what he was looking for, and it hit him like a super bomb.

Walking into his view was a monster he'd never seen before. The monster bared similar features like him, but its body structure was slightly smaller and thicker than his, had two fingers instead of three, its head was thicker than his and its tail was smaller and bulkier. Gorosaurus couldn't believe his eyes. From those features, he was looking at a living, breathing Tyrannosaurus rex- a big one at that, possibly fifty meters- and it appeared to be female. She was gorgeous.

Gorosaurus continued to glance at the T-rex before hearing her emit a low groan; she was calling for a mate Gorosaurus took this opportunity and answered her call, walking out of the foliage and toward his dinosaur counterpart, clumsily knocking over trees in the process and getting the T-rex's attention from it.

The Tyrannosaurus turned her head and spotted another dinosaur approaching her. Her call was finally answered, but something was odd about this one—it didn't resemble another of her kind, yet showed similarities.

Before she can decide whether to take him or not, she thought that maybe he'd show promise by going one on one together. The Tyrannosaurus roars at Gorosaurus, telling him to stop for a challenge. Gorosaurus stopped his approach and tilts his head in confusion and curiosity, and then he noticed the female T-rex getting into a fighting position; looks like he'll have to fight to win her heart.

Gorosaurus roared in return, accepting her challenge.

Both dinosaurs stared at each other before charging at the same time. The T-rex was a fraction of a second faster and bit down on Gorosaurus' neck, slamming him down to the ground, but Gorosaurus quickly lashed out with his tail, smacking the dinosaur queen in the leg and causing her to release her grip. Gorosaurus swiftly got back to his feet and lunged, slamming his head into the T-rexes' ribs and knocking her to the ground. Gorosaurus then walked to the downed T-rex to check on her, only to receive a kick to the gut and having the wind knocked out of him. Gorosaurus retreated to catch his breath as the Tyrannosaurus got back up and lunged, delivering a skull uppercut to Gorosaurus' lower jaw, knocking him back and stunning him.

Gorosaurus caught his breath, but could only do little as his opponent bashed her tail on his ribs. Gorosaurus shrieked in pain but managed to retaliate by lashing out with his tail and tail whipping the T-rex in the ribs, forcing the smaller dinosaur to move away and retreat a few steps.

Gorosaurus never gave his opponent a chance to attack as he dashed after the T-rex, but he quickly realized that was mistake as the T-rex spun around and clubbed the side of his face with her tail, forcing him to take a few steps back. The T-rex lowered her head and charged at Gorosaurus at her full speed. Gorosaurus shook his head, but as he was about to face his opponent, the T-rex caught him off-guard by slamming her head into his chest, literally knocking him off his feet and causing him to crash to the ground. The T-rex rose up, walked over and bit down on Gorosaurus' arm. Gorosaurus shrieked in utter pain from the T-rexes' bite force but quickly lashed out with his tail, tripping her and forcing her to release her grip while slamming to the ground.

Both dinosaurs took an exhausting breath before getting back on their feet to face each other. The T-rex immediately dashed and lunged, smacking her head against Gorosaurus and pushing him back, but Gorosaurus countered by using his own head to headbutt her away, then pulled his trump card as a last resort. The T-rex growled and went for another assault, but was caught off-guard when she saw Gorosaurus lean back on his tail and drop kick her in the side of the face with the force sending her flying on her back and rolling on her stomach.

Gorosaurus landed on his feet as he approached the T-rex to check and see if she was okay, but a sudden sneak-attack skull uppercut proved she was more than okay. Gorosaurus backed away and yelped from the surprise attack. This T-rex was powerful. Even his kangaroo-kick, the very kick that took down the mighty King Ghidorah, barely kept this dinosaur down. He knew now that this dinosaur was indeed a worthy opponent, and should not be underestimated.

The T-rex shook her head and glanced at Gorosaurus with a surprised look in her eyes. She had never seen a dinosaur do that before in her whole life. This one was truly full of surprises, but enough was enough, she realized that this dinosaur's strength was equal to hers. She calmed herself and figured that the catch she reeled in was a lot of fun, and gave her quite a challenge. A challenge she won't find with any other dinosaur; she must have this one. It was settled.

The T-rex walked up to Gorosaurus with a calm demeanor. Gorosaurus shook his head and groaned a bit. As he was about to face his opponent, he yelped in shock and found her standing in front of him. Anxiety filled Gorosaurus's mind as he looked at the T-rex eye to eye. Was she going to attack? Was she going to deny him? He closed his eyes and watched for the worse. He finally got his answer, but it wasn't a bite, growl or shove, it felt soft and warm.

Gorosaurus opened his eyes to see the T-rex nuzzle under his chin and purr softly. Gorosaurus watched as the T-rex stop her nuzzling and looked at him face to face, waiting for him to respond. Gorosaurus instantly put two and two together and calmed himself down, leaning his snout forward and nuzzling the T-rex in return.

The fight was over. Gorosaurus had won the T-rexes heart. They both shared loving purrs and soft nuzzles, getting use to their new relationship.

Soon after, Gorosaurus, along with his new mate, ventured back around Monster Island to meet the other monsters, all while the T-rex gave a confused look to Gorosaurus and wondered where he was taking her.

Varan and his mate soon spotted Gorosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus. Both triphibian lizards soared down and landed in front of the dinosaurs. Varan gave a greeting chirp to his friend before looking at the T-rex to greet her as well. With Gorosaurus' permission, Varan and his mate roared in unison, calling the other monsters.

Just like that, Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and the rest of the monsters heard the call and approached the two triphibians to see what's going on, only to see a new kaiju next to Gorosaurus.

Godzilla walked up to the two dinosaurs. The T-rex looked up in awe at Godzilla thinking that this must be the king of the island. Godzilla took a small glance before looking at Gorosaurus. With an approved nod, the T-rex was accepted into Monster Island, which caused Gorosaurus' spirit to rise tenfold.

The other monsters welcomed the new addition as Gorosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus nuzzled their heads against one another.

They were then approached by Komodithrax and Zilla. Both dinosaurs let out greeting grunts before the lizard-kaiju invited them to walk with them around Monster Island. Gorosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus both agreed in kind and walked with Zilla and Komodithrax.

New friends and a girlfriend by his side, Gorosaurus could not be any happier

The Tyrannosaurus, still walking, nuzzled her head under Gorosaurus' chin as Komodithrax did the same thing with Zilla.

Gorosaurus and Zilla happily nuzzled their mates in return. This was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

DRAW

Gorosaurus Tyrannosaurus


End file.
